Give Me a Chance?
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: Gilbert has been known as a player, and Lovino knows very well. Though, this certain Italian has got the Prussian wrapped around his finger. How can Gilbert convince Lovino that his reputation is false?


Boys will be boys,  
They like to play around.  
You shot me with your love gun,  
I'm falling to the ground.  
Boys will be boys,  
They like to play around.  
So tell me how to love one,  
That's running like a hound.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
There was my stupid little fratello, hanging out with that moron. My baby brother was so young, way to innocent, to be deflowered by... by this! Of course he had told me! Feli doesn't shut up about anything, and my baby brother lost his innocence with this sorry excuse for an asshole!

"Hey Lovino, You alright? The Awesome me thinks you look kinda down"  
Oh great. The potatoes albino brother.  
"Hmph, I'm fine, go chase your little girlfriend instead of bothering me" I huffed back at him, shooting a dirty glare from underneath my long eyelashes.  
"Ouch, you wound me, LovLov" Gilbert whined while taking hand in his. I yanked it back angrily, furious at the fact that he called me that name from my childhood.

"Hey idiot, don't call me that!" I growled at him, scrambling up onto my feet to walk away from the scene "It's to boring here, I'm going home"  
"Kesesese! Lovlov, don't go just yet, I'll miss you~" Gilbert whined from the spot of sand he crouched on. My face instantly flamed red at his words, and I knew my curl was probably crumbled up slightly.

"Fuck off" I murmured under my breath, storming away from the laughing couple, and the stray albino who was ditching his girlfriend, Elizabeta. I knew how Gilbert worked, he was crafty with how we worked with people. He was Antonio's childhood friend, and seeing that we were cousins, I saw Gilbert a lot. So I knew him well.

I knew that he was in for the sex, not the love. A player, and a good one at that too. This player had caught my eye several times, and he had tried to take his advances even more.  
I wasn't going to let myself be deflowered as easily as my baby brother though. I wasn't into heart breakers.

~ ~ ~

I silently thanked the heavens that when I got back to the Germans place, Feli had left the keys in the ignition. That way, I knew I could get home. Feliciano would stay with Ludwig over night, that much was obvious. He'd always promise to come home, but no, he was to busy-

"Ugh, don't think about that kind of stuff!" I spat to myself silently, yanking the car door open to hurry up and get inside.  
"Thinkin' dirty now are we, Lov?" A smooth voice purred inside of the car window, the smooth like silk voice making me jump from fright.  
"God dammit, Gilbert! Get out of my car!" I huffed irritably, my curl bobbing furiously. I saw this ruby red eyes move from my own chocolate coloured eyes to the bobbing curl, watching it move like a cat about to chase a toy.

"Hey, what are you looking at, bast-aarddd~" The last of my words was cut off by a moan, since I was right. He did attack my curl, like a cat to a toy.  
"What the? What is this curl... Ohh, hang on, I think I know~" Gilbert purred smoothly from the opposite car seat he was seated in. Soon the finger that had swatted at my curl turned to pinch it between his fingers, and started moving the digits against the delicate hair.

"S... Stop, STOP!" I ended up howling, backing up and literally _kicking_ him out of  
my car, with my bare feet.  
"Oof! Lovino! No fair, I was just trying to make you happy, kesese!" Gilbert snickered, his white-silver hair all ruffled up while his devious ruby eyes glittered with mischief.  
"Once you learn how to love someone's heart, and not their private areas, then come and talk to me, you walking STD machine" I spat for the last time, slamming the passenger door shut angrily while shoving down the lock.

"Wait, what do you mean, Lovino?! You mean there's a chance for me, love?" Gilbert grinned once he shot off the driveway, his sticky breath leaving fog marks on my window.  
"Ew, gross" I whispered under my breath. Shooting him the finger, I stepped on the accelerator and almost laughed when I saw Gilbert slip of the window, his yelp echoing off in the distance.

"What am I gonna do, bruder? Lovino is playing hard to get" I whined, my bottom lip sticking out in irritation.  
"Well, Gil, for one, you are with Elizabeta and second, you don't exactly have the best reputation following you around" My dear little shit of a brother, Ludwig, responded starkly.

"What do you mean I have a bad reputation? Everyone loves me!" I was quick to defend myself in this case, because honestly, it was true! Girls were panting on my heels for me, and even some of the guys were as well!  
"That's the point, you moron! They all love you, because you've had sex with them and then left them!" Ludwig snapped back irritably, and honestly, this type of this surprised me. Me? A player? No...

"He's right, ve! Fratello hates people like that, Gil. Two years ago he was in a relationship with this girl named Bell, and she used him like there was no tomorrow! She used him for his money, and her only deal was to get to the inheritance. She was also cheating on him behind his back, vee..." Italy popped up, this news making my eyes prick open in surprise.  
"So... He thinks I would use him like that chick, Bell?" I whispered, half to myself and to Feliciano who was in front of me.  
"Si, most likely" Feli nodded, patting my cheek slightly with his little hand "But, if you can convince Lovi that you won't do that to him, he'll go with you! He's had a crush on you since he was little, ve!"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WHAT?!" I choked on my spit at the exact moment, my skin going several shades paler than what it was already "Lovino already likes me?!"  
"Si, Si! Hey, how about you come with me tomorrow to our dance class? You can be Lovi's dance partner! Haha!" Feliciano beamed, expecting be praised like some sort of puppy or something.  
"You know what, Feliciano? I might take you up on that offer" I grinned, patting his head while he just continued to grin happily.

~ ~ ~ ~ (Romano's P.O.V) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Feliciano Vargas, let go of me now!" I snapped harshly as my little brother continued to tug me long the path, his high pitched laugh annoying the shit out of me. "Why do I even have to go with you to your stupid dance lessons?!"  
"Lovi, they're not stupid!" My brother whined in return, totally dodging my question. My cheeks flared to an angry red when at last he finally pulled me into the rather cold and bland room, a small crowd of people chattering like birds, excited for this stupid lesson.

"See fratello? Ludwig and Gilbert-  
As soon as that albino's name left my brothers little pink lips, I pilled his sleeve so he was pulled over rather violently towards me.  
"You planned this, didn't you?" I hissed icily into his ear, my eyes never leaving the albino that was laughing with his potato headed brother.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't~" Feliciano teased before pulling away from me, making my jaw drop in frustration and actually, pure shock.

"Hi Luddy, Hi Gil!" He laughed quickly before grabbing my arm again and bounding over to the two Germans, distracting them from their conversation.  
"Kesesese! Hey little dude, and hello~ Lovino~" Gilbert grinned smoothly when he saw me, but I paid no attention to his sleazy tone.  
"Fuck off, player" I huffed and turned my head around. If this idiot thought he could try  
and woo me, he would have more chances of sucking his own micro dick.

"Harsh words to say to your dance partner, LovLov~" Gilbert smirked between the fake hurt he was trying to act out for sympathy.  
"Oh dear god" I whispered while my eyes stretched open "You're joking, right?"  
To confirm my fears, all Gilbert did was take my hands in his and shake his head  
vigorously.

I felt sick  
Very sick.

"Haha! Yeah you have-... Lovino, you alright? You look kind of ill" Gilbert cut off from his awkward laugh, that cheerful expression turning serious in a matter of moments. I nodded shakily, but even a toddler could see I was lying.  
"Yeah right, you've been my friend for years; I think I can see if you're sick or not" The Albino huffed while arching a white eyebrow at me.  
Before I could answer him again, he bent down and suddenly yanked me off my feet and slung me over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?! Put me down now, now, now! Put me down you son of a fucking bitch, asshole!" I cried out sharply, whacking my fists weakly against his thick shoulder blades.  
"He's just a little sick, I'll go take care of him" I heard Gil mutter, ignoring my continuos snarls of 'asshole! Put me down, put me down now!'  
Seeing that I had no chance at all of trying to get him to stop, I simply let myself fall limp on his shoulder.

"You really suck, you know that, Gilbert" I sighed, my words having two meanings behind them, both bitterly painful.  
"Just looking after you like I would look after everyone else, buddy!" His laughs vibrated through his shoulder, but I ignored them.  
I just felt numb.  
Numb and bitter.

"... Please put me down" I whimpered gently, feeling those usual tears start to make my vision blurry. A few stray tears dripped from my eyes onto the floor, being left behind and forgotten... stepped all over...  
Being left alone, only having one use; to be used quickly then dropped off, then more following behind it.  
Stupid fucking Bell, Stupid asshole Gilbert... making me feel like those fucking tears.  
"Hhm? Yeah, alright" Gilbert muttered back gently, his hands grabbing my waist and pulling me down from his shoulder. Once my feet were set on the floor, I used my long bangs to hide my face from him, hoping no tear marks were lined on my face.

"Thank you" I muttered softly before turning toe and headed away from him, trying to get out of this now very stuffy room as soon as possible.  
"What the? Lovi, you ain't this nice to me usually, what's wrong?" Gilbert admitted behind me, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder "What-!  
"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled angrily, spinning around and slapping his hand viciously away from me. Gilbert looked at me with a stunned expression clear on his face. But I didn't let him talk, oh no, he talked to much as it is.

"Why the hell are you always flirting with me?! We're friends, so that means we're supposed to be nice to each fucking other! But NO! You continuously try to make your move on me, why?! To fucking play me like you do to everyone of your fuck buddies! Well, I'm not going to be used again you asshole, now leave me the HELL alone!"  
The moments after were cold silence, except for the small sniffles that I couldn't help. Gilbert was starring at me with hurt, cherry red eyes and i glared back viciously. Not uttering a word, I turned around again and started marching towards the door.

"You're wrong."  
I froze in my tracks when I heard the icy words that Gilbert spoke. I didn't believe him.  
"Why should I trust you?" I grunted back just as coldly. Gilbert took a breath and I heard the footsteps he took closer. Didn't I just teach him before not to touch me?!  
I went to turn around and push him away, but he beat me to it. In seconds, I was suddenly pushed roughly against the wall, my wrists being held against my head while those angry eyes pierced mine mercilessly.

"You're wrong!" He shouted again, his sharp teeth bared at me "Yeah, we are friends, so that does mean we have to be nice to each other. But you're everything but nice, you know. Friendship also means we should also trust each other! So how can I call you my friend when you hate me so much, and don't even trust me?!"  
"Because I was used once, and I am not going to be used AGAIN!" I cried out in rebuke, watching him flinch back slightly "Bella had the same reputation as you, the same everything! When you are so the same, how can I trust you?!"

"Because I'm not Bella, Lovino!" Gilbert spat back angrily, but I held my glare at him. What was he trying to do? He might not be Bella, but has her heart.  
"You act like her though, fucking everything that can breathe" I hissed back at him, as soon as those words were said, his eyes flashed with denial.  
"For your information, Mr Know-It-All, I am a virgin as well. I don't start the cheating, they do. They've all gone behind my back, every single one of them. I could say the same for you, you know. Why should I trust you? Why should I have let you into my heart to stay? But no, I look past their faults Lovino. I give them another chance, and they break it" Gilbert sighed, letting go of my throbbing wrists and leaning back.

"...Doesn't it hurt, though?" I whispered, holding my wrist gently in my hands "To be used and abused so viciously?"  
"Of course it does, stupid" He snickered fondly, ruffling my hair in his large hand "But doesn't that prove that I don't want to 'use and abuse' you, LovLov? All I want is you, and no one else... and alright, I'll admit... maybe I was trying to make you jealous as well"  
I blinked up at him while a light blush started spreading along his cheeks. Soon the hard line of my mouth turned into a shaky smile, then suddenly I burst out laughing until tears started to prick in the corner of my eyes.

"Oh my god, Gilbert! Hahaha! You thought that dating other people in front of me was going to get me jealous?!" I laughed loudly, ignoring the whines and protests from the Albino who was pouting sulkily.  
"Stupid idiot" I sniggered, raising my hand up to brush a few bangs out of his eyes. Again his hand was on my wrist, but surprisingly he put it around his neck, and his arm around my waist.

"So you'll give this awesome, clueless idiot a chance, right?" He half grinned at me, leaning down to press his nose against mine.  
"... Yeah, I suppose I can..." I smiled back at him, meeting him halfway and pressing my lips quickly to his.  
I was planning to make the kiss quick and simple, but the hand on the back of my head wasn't letting me pull away.  
Quickly my other arms wrapped around the back of his neck and he pulled me closer into his chest with both of his arms, his dry lips moving clumsily against mine.  
It was obvious he hadn't done this much before.

I _almost_ smirked at that.

Once our lips broke, a huge grin broke out on both of our faces, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my throat either.  
"So, wanna go back to the dancing class?" Gilbert smiled, his red eyes warm as he offered his hand for mine.  
"Yeah, sure" I smiled back at him, taking his large hand in mine and giving it a quick squeeze before we headed back to the double doors


End file.
